Bust Your Windows
by Confusedchick
Summary: Even though what you did to me was much worse! I had to do something to make you hurt.' Who's windows is Rin busting? One shot


_**HEY HEY! It's definitely been a while! I'm so sorry! I promise I did not do it on purpse. My computer caught a virus and my mom and I are too lazy or didn't have time to get it fixed. Some how she deleted some files and it's workable. This is just a small story RinxSesshoumaru that I made just to test out my writing skills again. I might have lost the touch...It's based off the song 'Bust Your Windows' by Jasmine Sullievan (sp?) I personally didn't like the video but the song is great. It's one of those songs you can't help but nod your head to. I hope you enjoy it. It's really not one of my best, I was just really bored. **_

_**Bust Your Windows**_

The wind blew extremely hard that day, maybe it was because that day was different. Maybe that was the day that someone's life changed. Drastically. Rin breathed heavily as she walked outside with a crobar in one hand and a can of red spray paint in the other. She let her tears slide down her face slowly as she stared at her lover's car.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_And though it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_But right now I don't care about that part_

With all her strength she bust his window seal and all the glass flew everywhere. People ran up to see what was going on. She then put several dents in the front hood of the car.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_I thought I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn_

She then bust her first side window and laughed as the images of him and her in his office flashed through her mind as she cracked open the door to give him his surprise dinner. It was a surprise alright. She shook her head and sprayed 'jackass' on his car.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when..._

Rin let images of when he kissed her on the neck softly.

"It's cute, because your so tiny." He whispered.

"I'm sure I have some strength." Rin said and giggled.

"It doesn't matter, because I'll be your strength." Rin cried even more and grabbed a wine bottle she brought and opened it. She took a sip and poured the rest in his leather seats.

_You see that you can't play with people's feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvinelle_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

Rin took a pocket knife and carved 'From your lover Rin' in his passenger seat. Some people in the crowd laughed, some were just shocked. They knew who's car it was and who the woman that was destroying it was.

_I bust your windows out your car_

_You know I did it cause I left my mark_

_Wrote my intials with the crobar_

_And then I drove off into the dark_

Rin bust the second side window. Hard.

_I bust the windows out your car..._

_Ha! You should be lucky that's all I did_

_After 5 whole years of this bull..._

_Gave you all of me and you played with it..._

Rin replayed when they first met, their first kiss, their first date, their marriage, everything. Rin bust the big window in the back of the car and the crowd gasped.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you felt when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when..._

She jumped ontop of the car and beat the hell out of the roof so hard she tore a hole in it.

"I HOPE SHE TASTED GOOD YOU BASTARD! MAYBE SHE WAS THE REASON YOU GOT THE RAISE WE WORKED SO FUCKING HARD FOR! YOU CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL!!!" Rin screamed as she beat the roof.

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvinelle_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_But it don't compare to my broken heart_

_You can never feel how I felt that day..._

_Until that happens baby you don't know yeah..._

Rin broke the third side window as she screamed,

"I LOVED YOU ASSHOLE!"

_Yeah baby! (Yeah Baby)_

_You should know (You should know)_

_I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)_

_You deserved it (You deserved it)_

_After what you did to me (After what you did)_

_You deserved it (You deserved it)_

_I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)_

_No No Oh!_

_(You broke my heart so I broke your car!)_

_You caused my pain!_

_(You caused my pain so I did the same!)_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt yeah_

_Oh but why can't I stop crying?_

_Why Am I the one who's still crying?_

_Oh Oh_

_You really hurt me baby._

_Really Really You really hurt me baby._

Rin broke out in sobs and remember one last thing. He ran came downstairs with his work clothes on.

"It's 10 o clock, you just got home. Where are you going?" Rin asked from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, but Kagura needs something, but after that I promise I will come right back home, my love." Rin sighed and Sesshoumaru walked up to her and held her by her waist.

"I promise, love." He repeated and Rin smiled.

"Ok but hurry. I have to tell you something when you get back." Rin said and Sesshoumaru kissed her softly and smiled ever so softly, but enough to make Rin melt on the inside. She rubbed her belly softly and smiled. Rin cried and looked at the last window and quickly, bust it as someone came through the crowd. Sesshoumaru stepped to the front with one of his co workers and stared at Rin in her eyes as she breathed heavily. She then slowly pulled something out of her jacket pocket and threw it at him.

_I bust the windows out your car._

Sesshoumaru stared at the thing and looked back up at her as she walked off and threw up the peace sign. It wa a positive pregnancy test and her wedding ring attached to it.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to make Sesshoumaru the bad guy, but he's really not the bad guy. I'm going to let your imagination run wild on this one, so what ever you want to happen next you can soar with it! YAY! For all my fans of Dark Side of the Moon, I will be updating really soon. I just have to get used to having the internet again! And watch out cause I might bust the windows out your car...**_

_***Sky Sky***_


End file.
